Rise of the Night
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION The Rise of the Night, written by Shelby Graden, is the first book in the Dream Keeper Chronicles series. This book tells the story of the main character, Lea Reclin , as she discovers the world of the Olympians, but is immediately given a quest to defeat the primadorial being that is rising to power on the other side of the country. Plot 'School-' Lea Reclin is a fourteen year old girl diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia. She has been moved around from school to school multiple times due to various circumstances. In August, on the first day of school Lea attends her first class to find it is a special needs class. When there Lea meets a mysterious boy wh dissapears later that day. Lea is bullied by a popular girl, but is unphased. Lea continues to work on a drawing based off her reaccuring dream. The dream is of a claoked woman laughing at her from a mountain top and then the sky begins to fall, crushing Lea. Everytime the dream happens it gets faster. After school Lea goes home with her mother in her step-father's Prius. 'Lamia-' ' '''Lea arrives at home and begins to talk with her step-father, Henry. They are interrupted by the sound of Ice Cream Truck music. Henry gives Lea some money and she rushes outside.After ordering some ice-cream, Lea notices the ice cream woman's horriying appearance. The Ice Cream Lady is actually Lamia the chikd eating daemon. Lamia hands Lea her ice cream, and Lea drops it and watches as the acidic reamy deserts melts intot he pavement. Lamia realizes that Lea can see her true form and attacks. Lea attempts to flee but falls over. An arrow is shot a Lamia, but she is unaffected by it. From behind Lea some yells "Catch!" and Lea whps her arm out to catch a dagger. As Lamia looms over Lea, Lea stabs Lamia in the gut. Lamia disintagrates and Lea turns around to see Henry and Nico Di Angelo. Nico takes back the dagger he had thrown to Lea and Henry asks Nico to shadow travel with Lea to Camp Half-Blood . 'Claiming- While at camp Nico and Lea bond, becoming friends. Later that night at the camp fire Lea is called before the camp to be claimed. When Drew Tanaka snickers at Lea, Lea shoots her a death glare and Drew passes out. Chiron guesses that Lea is a daughter of Hypnos. A few seconds later Lea's finger tips begin to glow and a moving tattoo of a vine with a poppy and the end swirls up her arm. The poppy blooms to reveal a closed eye, the symbol of Morpheus. Chiron announces Lea is the Primum-Sangius of Morpheus. Henry arrives on the back of the Pegaus and Lea is taken back to her cabina fter a short talk with Nico. 'Camp Life-' 'A Quest is Issued-' 'Beginning the Quest-' 'Journey Near the Lakes-' 'Hephaestus' Mini Quest-' 'Utah to Califnornia-' 'Facing Nyx-' 'Rewards of the Olympians-' Prophecy This is the prophecy given to Lea Reclin You shall go to the land where Apollo's ride ends, Leave with two but arrive with one of your friends, Trust scales of blue, but not eyes of gold, And defeat the night and goddess of old ''Unraveling of the Prophecy:'' 1. Apollo's ride ends in the West, hence California. 2. Lea leaves with both Nico and Percy but is forced to say goodbye to Percy and continue with only Nico. 3. The prpehcy tells of Andromea, the mermaid who aids them onthe quest. The eyes fo gold refers to the tribe of horsemen who attack Lea, Nico and Percy whose eyes glow gold. 4. The quest is to defeat Nyx, the primodorial goddess of night. Chapter List #I Blow Up the Ice Cream Woman ' #'I Grow a Tattoo ' #'I Reenact Clash of the Titans ' #'I Suddenly Become a Pro-Demigod ' #'I Fall Down the Rabbit Hole ' #'My New Friend Gets Posessed''' #'I Become an Exterminator' #'We Save a Fish Girl' #'Things Get Cold in Cleveland' #'I Get a Visit From Love Himself' #'I Put Pure Rage to Sleep' #'We Go Into Lincoln's Head' #'We Have A Demigod Convention' #'I am Reacquainted with my Arch Enemy' #'We upset the Angry Horsemen' #'I Go Home...Finally' #'It All Ends' #'We Celebrate Christmas With the Gods' Category:Rise of the Night Category:Index Page Category:Lea Reclin Characters 'Campers' *Lea Reclin- Protagonist, and leader of the Quest of Nyx. *Nico Di Angelo- Son of Hades who joins Lea on the Quest of Nyx. *Percy Jackson- son of Poseidon who aids Lea on her quest. *Jake Mason- Son of Hephaestus, whom Lea, Percy and Nico meet in the forges of Hephaestus. *Thalia Grace- daughter of Zeus, who Lea helps battle giants with Jason, Nico, and Percy. *Jason Grace- Son of Zeus, who Lea helps battle giants with Thalia, Nico and Percy. . *Mylssa and Lyssan- Demigod twins of Lyssa, goddess of rage, who attacked Lea on a train. 'Mortals' *Noel Reclin- Lea's mother. 'Immortals' *Andromea- Mermaid sent by Poseidon to help Lea, Nico and Percy. 'Gods ' *Apollo- God of the sun, music, poetry, medicine, etc. visits Lea frequently. *Morpheus- God of dreams, Lea's father. *Eros- God of love, son of Aphrodite, who visits Lea in Colombus. 'Titans' *Nyx- Primodorial goddess of night, who was rising in California, who planned on plunging the world into eternal night. *Eos- Titan of Dawn rising in Colombus, who later comes to Lea's aid. 'Monsters' *Lamia- A child eating daemon that diguises herslef as an ice cream woman. *Kobaloi- small demonic creatures who destroy places of knowledge, like the Smithsonian. They are described as looking like 'mutant 'chihuahuas'. *Kraken- The norse creature, named Joe, who lives in the canoe lake. *Caberoi- The dwarve-like humaniods working in the forges of Hephaestus underneath Mt. Rushmore. *Arimaspi- The hairy horsemen that Lea, Percy and nico happened upon. The horsemen are possesed by the power of the golden river and are essentially zombies. Trivia *This book began as a side story for a different Percy Jackson fanfic centering around the character Mea. *The author began this book when she was in seventh grade, one year below her charater, Lea. *It was originally written for the purpose of a love story for Nico but as Lea's character developed the idea was ditched. Gallery Rise of the night prophecy by flamefireheart-d61nkp8.jpg Request for flamefireheart by lostie815-d5m1d6y copy.jpg Leacomm.jpg Cartoonie copy.jpg Boomark copy.jpg 2.jpg Tumblr inline n10plwVCxv1qeh849.jpg Gif.gif Commission lea reclin by aireenscolor-d5hnpkf.jpg Tumblr mexmzx8L1N1qfyjdko1 1280.jpg